


You Have Failed This Challenge

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity and Oliver take some unexpected time off to get breakfast with friends and show how a challenge is called.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You Have Failed This Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot request over on Tumblr by RennyWilson.
> 
> Hopefully, its close to what they wanted. 
> 
> I would like to put in as a side note that I do not know Ava, Kara or Lena's characters that well. I do not watch supergirl. I stopped watching legends after season 2 and I stopped watching Flash after the bodyswap crossover.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Felicity apologized, taking a seat across from Ava and Iris. 

Oliver took the seat next to her. 

Everyone had gathered in Central City to spend some rare time with friends and Oliver and Felicity had agreed to meet up with Barry and Iris, Ava and Sara, Kara, and Lena. 

By some miracle, everyone was in town at the same time, and things were quiet in the streets. 

“Always running late,” Barry commented. 

Iris smacked his arm and signaled for a waitress. “We were waiting for you to get here.”

“We didn’t know what you would want,” Ava said. 

“That’s fine. We already ate.” Oliver said. 

"Why did you go ahead and eat breakfast if we were meeting up here?" Kara wondered.

“Oliver likes to fix me breakfast in bed,” Felicity said. 

"You trained him well," Lena smirked and Felicity laughed. 

“Ollie, you cook now?” Sara grinned. 

“I dabble,” Oliver said as the waitress arrived at their table. 

Felicity snorted, earning looks from everyone and a smile from Oliver. 

The waitress took everyone’s orders, Oliver and Felicity ordering just coffee for themselves. 

“I have a hard time believing Oliver Queen can cook,” Barry grinned. “Didn’t you grow up with a housekeeper or something?” 

“Raisa,” Oliver said. 

"Why do you assume just because someone has money they can't cook?" Lena questioned.

"Statistics," Eva interjected. 

“Oliver is an excellent cook. He gets any better and I’m gonna need a new wardrobe.” Felicity reached out, taking his hand. “It’s better than some restaurants.” 

“I don’t believe it,” said Ava. “Sara can’t cook to save her life. I doubt Oliver could.”

“Hey, I can cook,” Sara protested. 

“Microwaving doesn’t count,” Oliver stated, earning a half-hearted glare from Sara. 

"Kara can cook," Lena offered. "I have no need for room service." 

Kara smiled over at Lena. "You would like anything I would make full you even if it tastes awful." 

"True," Lena smiled over at her girlfriend, reaching out to brush Kara's hair over her shoulder. 

“Barry’s a great cook,” Iris smiled over at Barry. 

“Who's better though?” Sara smirked. “I’m really not that bad myself.”

“Not bad?” Ava interjected. “Not bad. You can do a lot of things but cooking isn’t one of them.”

“Really?” Sara shot her a look in disbelief and Ava leaned forward kissing her in apology.

Felicity smiled. “Oliver is basically a five-star chef, I don’t see anyone at this table being a better cook than him.” 

Oliver smiled at Felicity’s praise, he tugged her to his side and kissed her neck.

“I’m gonna have to disagree, Barry, is an unbelievable cook and he had a great teacher in my dad,” Iris said. 

“Oh,” Barry leaned forward. “Why don’t we find out who is the better cook? Me or Oliver?” 

Oliver leaned forward. “Prepare to lose, Barry.” 

“I’m gonna prove to all that I can be just as good as anyone at this table,” Sara said, sending a smirk everyone’s way. 

"I'm in," Said Kara eagerly. "This sounds like this could be fun." 

“Where is the challenge going to take place?” Felicity questioned. “And when?”

“Tomorrow,” said Iris, sending Barry a look of encouragement. “We’ll meet at noon with the prepared dishes and we’ll hold a tasting to see who wins, with Ava, Felicity, Lena, and I acting as the judges.”

Everyone agreed and enjoyed their meals. 

After leaving the cafe, Oliver dragged Felicity around to the market with the best fresh vegetables and fruits. 

It took hours before Oliver was satisfied, throughout the day Felicity pestered him about what he was going to make but he insisted on not telling her until tomorrow. 

They returned back to their suite. Felicity settled onto the counter as Oliver put everything away. 

Their suite at their hotel was very much like an apartment with a full kitchen, bedroom, and living room. 

“You know you could always find out what Barry, Kara, and Sara plan on cooking,” Oliver suggested putting away the last of the groceries.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Felicity asked, sending him a sharp look. 

“Don’t look at it as cheating,” Oliver moved over to her, moving in between her legs and tugging her to the edge of the counter, wrapping his arms around her. “Look at it as being prepared.” 

“And I’m supposed to help you with this?” Felicity fisted her hand in his shirt. 

“Yes, your Felicity, the one person I rely on more than anyone,”

“Stop, trying to sweet-talk me,” Felicity slid her hand up his chest and curled around his neck, and tugged him down, till they were breathing the same air. “If you’re trying to persuade me you should kiss me.” 

Oliver’s eyes smoldered. She never had to tell him to kiss her. 

His mouth closed the last remaining distance between them.

Felicity matched his every move as the kiss grew deeper, their passion being felt through every nerve ending. 

Felicity and Oliver forgot everything but their desire for one another. 

* * *

Oliver was up first thing in the morning but Felicity absolutely refused to get out of bed so early when she was still exhausted from their activities the night before. 

Not even the smell of fresh coffee in the morning was enough to get her up. 

She fell back asleep, her muscles relaxing into the mattress. 

However later she woke up to the pleasant feeling of Oliver, kissing up her necked back, his hands smoothing over her arms. 

She let out a low hum. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up.” Oliver placed a kiss behind her ear. 

“I don’t wanna. Too tired.” Felicity rolled onto her back and her eyes immediately took in Oliver's naked chest. She tugged him closer, her hands sliding over his abs and lower to the waist of his pants, her hands starting to push at them. 

“I thought you were tired,” he tugged at the sheet covering her, pulling away from her body. 

“I’m never too tired for you.” Felicity arched up, pressing her body against him, encouraging him to touch her, be with her.

Oliver pressed his mouth against hers, surrendering to their desires. 

* * *

Felicity hurried and pulled on a sundress as Oliver went to get the door. They had just gotten out of the shower when the bell ranged. 

She quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into her signature high ponytail. She slipped on her glasses before leaving the room to join Oliver at the door to greet their guest. 

Oliver was closing the door behind Ava, Sara, Lena, Kara, Barry, and Iris. 

“Morning.” Felicity greeted. “Who wants coffee?” 

Everyone but Sara and Oliver raised their hands. 

“Okay, I will get on that.” Felicity moved toward the kitchen, leaving Oliver to entertain their guest. 

“I’ll help.” Iris squeezed Barry's hand before following her into the kitchen. 

“Do you know how Ava, Lena, or Kara like their coffee?” Felicity wondered as she found four coffee mugs in the cabinet. 

“No, but I would just keep it simple,” Iris replied. “Did we come too early?”

“No, why do you ask?” Felicity asked as she poured four cups of coffee and slid them down the counter toward Iris for sugar and cream. 

“Your hair is still wet from the shower.” Iris shrugged. “Plus, your dress is inside out.” 

Felicity looked down at her dress quickly and to her embarrassment Iris was right. “Frack, okay, yes, we were just getting out of the shower when you guys got here,” 

“We,” Iris repeated, smirking. 

“Get your head out of the gutter West.” Felicity wagged her finger at her.

Iris laughed. “Why don’t you fix your dress and I will finish up the coffees.”

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

* * *

When Felicity rejoined them Oliver and Barry were already trash-talking one another. Ava looked slightly annoyed and Sara was smiling in amusement. Iris sipped at her coffee, scrolling through her phone, Kara and Lena were whispering to one another with sweet smiles. 

Felicity took the seat on the arm of the chair Oliver was sitting in. “What have I missed?” 

“Oliver and Barry arguing about who's going to win.” Iris looked up from her phone. “All the ingredients Barry and Sara are gonna need for their dishes was already brought in and the competition will be underway in an hour.”

Felicity let out a yelp as Oliver tugged her onto his lap without warning. He handed her coffee to her without once stopping his immature back in forth with Barry. “Barry, you are going to learn I can cook with the best of them.” 

“We’ll see, Mr. I grew up with a Russian housemaid.” Barry snarked. 

“She has a name. Raisa and she’s family.” Oliver defended with a scowl but his eyes gave away his amusement. 

“Is this going to go on the entire hour?” Ava asked, pulling Sara’s hand in her lap and interlacing their fingers. 

“Yes,” Sara answered. “It’s entertaining to watch. Like a ping pong match.” 

"Reminds me of Alex and me when we were younger," Kara smiled. 

"They do have that big brother, little brother vibe going," Lena commented. 

Felicity settled back against Oliver, sipping at her coffee. 

Oliver’s arm tightened around her, settling on her hip, his thumb brushing against her skin. 

The hour passed in the same fashion. Barry and Oliver argued. Sara and Felicity got to talking about Detective Lance and Ava, Lena, Kara, and Iris started talking about work. 

The women all decided to leave Barry and Oliver to their childish arguing.

* * *

Felicity growled as the smell of food filled the air. 

“Mmm,” Iris hummed. “Whatever their cooking smells good.” 

“They shouldn’t all be preparing their dishes at the same time,” Ava said in disapproval. “It’s a disaster waiting to happen. Something’s bound to go wrong.” 

“Probably but if Oliver can salvage my horrible cooking he can salvage any disaster in the kitchen that comes his way,” Felicity said confidently. 

“You’re serious about him being a chef-level cook?” Iris asked in surprise. “I thought you were just saying that for Oliver.” 

“Nope, Oliver is an amazing cook,” Felicity said. “You’ll see. Wait, does that mean you were just praising Barry’s cooking for his benefit.”

“I mean, he’s good but not restaurant good,” Iris said. 

"What about Kara?" Ava wondered looking at Lena. "Can she cook or do you encouraged her to protect her feelings. 

"I don't need to protect Kara's feelings," said Lena. "There really is nothing she's not good at. She's perfect." 

“That's sweet." Felicity complimented. "What about Sara?” Felicity turned to Ava. “What is Sara’s cooking really like?” 

“She’s passable,” Ava admitted. “But out of the two of us, I would prefer to handle the cooking.” 

Iris and Felicity smiled and nodded along. 

“Sara’s lucky then,” said Iris. “I can’t cook. Everything I cook tastes bad.” 

“At least it’s edible,” said Felicity. “My cooking is likely to poison someone.” 

The women laugh, sharing amusement in their shared failures in the kitchen, well Iris and Felicity’s case.

* * *

“Sara, what are you doing?” Oliver asked dumbfounded. “You don’t put pineapple in omelets.”

Sara shot him a glare. “Do I tell you how to cook? No, I don’t and it’s a Hawaiian omelet. Now shut up and make your plain old pancakes.” 

“They are not plain. Their banana and chocolate chip and Felicity loves them.” Oliver defended. 

Sara rolled her eyes. 

“Would you two stop bickering? I’m trying to make grill cheese over here.” Barry complained, nudging them out of his way. 

“Anyone can make grilled cheese.” Sara scoffed. 

“Not Felicity,” Oliver muttered, his eyes shooting to the doorway making sure she didn’t hear. 

“Hey, don’t mock my grill cheese.” Barry whirled around. “Like pancakes and omelets are so much better?”

"Keeping it simple isn't a bad thing," Kara interjected. 

"Says the woman who is just making french toast," Oliver replies, staring at her toast with distaste, always a food critic.

Their arguments escalated slowly, voices growing. 

* * *

Iris, Ava, Lena, and Felicity could hear their voice growing louder as they bickered like children but stayed out of it until suddenly the smell of burnt food filled the air and the smoke detector started blaring loudly. 

Felicity rushed into the kitchen to see Sara waving her hands frantically through smoke from the stove. Barry grabbed for the smoke detector and Oliver soaked a sizzling pan in the sink. Kara was setting burnt dishes on the counter, her nose crinkled at the smell. 

“What happened?” 

Iris, Lena, and Ava burst into the room behind Felicity. 

“It was Sara’s fault!” Barry and Oliver accused. 

“Me? You're the two who couldn’t stop bickering with your constant need to best the other!” Sara defended. "And what about Kara?"

"I didn't do anything?" Kara protested.

Felicity walked further in the room, taking notice of the burnt food dishes on the counter. She scrunched up her nose. “If I didn’t know better I would think I was the one who has been in the kitchen cooking breakfast.” 

“Very funny,” Oliver said but he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Felicity tugged on his shirt, bringing him closer to her. “Oliver?”

“Hmm?” Oliver was suddenly distracted by her close proximity, he could hear Iris telling Barry to leave the smoke detector alone and Ava complaining about the smoke, Lena complained about the smell of burnt food, but it all faded away with Felicity pressed against him, looking up at him sweetly. 

“You have failed this challenge,” Felicity told him, her eyes shining with laughter. 

Oliver opened and closed his mouth before burying his face in her neck laughing. 

Their friends and their failed cooking challenge were forgotten, he pulled back and kissed her soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable.
> 
> I am struggling to write through some writer's block but I'm trying to get through it.


End file.
